Callie, Cars, and the Parkers
by SMILES01
Summary: The Parkers visit a hicktown called Crystal Lake for a spell. Meeting all sorts of new people, and learning that it's not what they did in the past that counts but what they do to fix it
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything I just love the O'Malley series and i am re-reading them and thought I'd do another fanfic

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole and Rachel Parker walked into the only place in Crystal Lake that seem to be alive at six in the evening. Their three kids followed behind. What they walked into looked like a bar,  
restaurant, and arcade area all in the same huge space. The bar ran along the far wall, with the kitchen behind that. To the left were pool tables, and behind them lining the wall were arcade games. There seemed to be two groups of teens hanging around each pool table. The one table had only three teens around, while the other had twenty or so. Cole and Rachel picked a booth, beside the exit. Cole and his eldest son Jayce took one bench and his wife Rachel, and their youngests Jennie and Nathan took the other bench. An older teenage girl came over and took their orders, then disappeared behind the bar and into the kitchen.

Cole watched as Jayce looked over at the pool tables. Cole grinned to himself, before nudging Jayce and nodding over to the pool table. "Gotta make friends sooner or later. We are going to be living here for a few months." Cole told him. He had gotten a temperary transfer, to teach the volunteer firefighters of Crystal Lake all he knew. They had traded houses with another family who lived in Crystal Lake, and wanted to see how the big city life was. So they got their house for the next four to five months, and they lived in the Parkers for the same amount of time. They got their meals and started eating. Cole wasn't surprised when Jayce finished first,  
and walked over to stand near the pool table with only three teens hanging around it, talking to one another.

OMALLEY

Callie Johnson stood off to the side of the pool table waiting for James Hilton to make his shot. She leaned against her pool cue, as Ryan Dixon took his shot, she wasn't surprised when both shots made it in to the right pocket. She was sitting this one out, waiting for her dad to make an appearance at the Chatterbox. Where just about the entire town came at some point in the day or evening. She needed to borrow a few bucks from her dad to settle her tab. Though she could have hustled any one of the suckers around the other pool for more then enough to cover her tab,  
but she promised the judge and her father that she'd quit gambling and a few other things, if she could get community service hours. Well she was still working off her hours and trying her hardest to keep out of trouble, which was a little hard if your last name was Johnson and your first name was Callie.

"Mags!" Ryan called, lifting his empty pop glass up and then indicated that they all wanted a refill. Maggie McGrath nodded and started pouring. "I'm telling you Cal, them brakes on my car just ain't working right."

"I put those brakes in myself Dixon. There AIN'T nothing wrong with them." Callie told him. "Maybe it's the driver." She told him grinning.

"It's not the driver." Ryan told her. "and if it's not the brakes either then what is it?" He asked, making sure not to step on her pride. When it came to cars there were three people that knew there stuff. There was the Hilton garage, where James and his dad Ben could fix anything with wheels and even some thing that don't. Then there was Callie Johnson who spend just as much time under a car as she did racing them, which was a lot, since almost every big celebration in Crystal Lake had a race of some sort to kick it off, or to end it.

"I'll check it out tomorrow morning, bring it over after you're done chores." Callie told him, as she took the glass Mags was offering. "Thanks Mags." She told the elderly woman who she and her husband owned the Chatterbox. Ryan sunk the eight ball. "Looks like James is covering my tab tonight." She told him, as Ryan collected his winnings. Mags laughed at the face James was making at Ryan.

"You three stay out of trouble." Mags told them. "Especailly you." Mags said, looking over at Callie.

"Yeah yeah." Callie told her. Mags and her husband Peter were like everyones grandparents. They liked to keep an eye on all the teens who came into the Chatterbox. Specailly Callie, since she was still on probation.

OMALLEY

Jayce Parker watched one of the teenage boys pay the other one, while the boy who won simply gave the money to the only teenage girl around the pool table. He smirked as the boy who lost tried to talk the other one into another game. He was caught by surprise as the girl turned around quickly and tripped over him. Jayce quickly reached out and grabbed her around the waist, steadying her. "Sorry about that." He told her. She spilled her pop all over him. He noticed that she was wearing old faded jeans, which were torn at the knees, and had a grease hand print,  
over the left pocket. She wore a white tank top, and her long light brown hair fell around her face.

"Why you apologizing? I'm the clumsy one." She asked him grinning. "I am sorry."

Jayce grinned back. "It was an accident, and I shouldn't have been standing so close behind you." Jayce told her.

"Well it's kinda hard to find a lot of personal space in Crystal Lake." One of the boys she was with spoke up. The other one laughed. While they both came up to him. "Hi. I'm Ryan Dixon and this here pool fool is James Hilton." Ryan introduced himself and James. James glared at him.  
"And the clumsy one is Callie." Ryan told him.

Jayce shook Ryan and James hands, then Callies' "Nice to meet you all." Jayce told him.  
"I'm Jayce Parker." Jayce told them.

"Nice to meet ya too." Callie told him. "Do you play pool at all?" She asked him.

"I don't have no money." Jayce told her.

Callie laughed. "That is okay, we don't always play for money." She told him, handing him a pool cue.

"Besides Callie can't gamble." Ryan stated, laughing as he quickly hopped off the pool table, before Callie could poke him with her cue. "Come on James I'll buy ya another drink, since I took all your allowance." He told him laughing.

Callie let Jayce take the first shot. He sunk two solids. "None to shabby." Callie said.

"Thanks. I've practiced." Jayce told her grinning.

Callie smiled. "You'll fit right in here then. This is all there is to do, if you're not into cars." Callie told him, taking a shot and sinking a stripe, then took another sinking a stripe and a solid. She took another shot and missed.

Jayce sunk a solid then a stripe by accident, he looked up at her. "Now we are even." He stated smiling. As Ryan and James came back over.

"I guess we are." Callie told him, sinking three more before missing.

"You're good." Jayce told her, taking a shot and missing. Callie took a shot, and missed on propose. "Not to good at hiding a miss though."

Callie just smiled at him. "So how come ya moved to a hicktown?" Callie asked.

"My dad got transfered here for a few months to help out at the new fire station." Jayce told her.

"Your dads' a firefighter?" Ryan asked, sitting down in front of where Callie had to go to take a shot. She ignored him and took her shot around him, sinking her last two. She ended the game by placing the eight ball in the corner pocket. "Looks like ya lost." Ryan told Jayce. "I tried to help."

A tall man walked over and looked at them a moment, nodding in greetings. "Jayce you ready to get out of here?" He asked.

"Sure dad." Jayce told him, placing the cue on the table. "Thanks for the game. Hope to see you around." Jayce told them.

Ryan and James laughed. "Don't worry you will, you couldn't avoid us even if y'all wanted to." Ryan told him. Jayces' father laughed at Ryans' comment.

"Bye." Jayce said, following his family out.

"Bye." They all called after him.

"Guess I should vanish aswell." Callie told her two best friends going to the door. She walked outside into the night, the only light coming from the street lights. She went to her midnight blue stockcar and crawled in behind the steering wheel, since she couldn't open the doors, cause they were welded shut. She sped off out of town. She pulled into her laneway and parked her car in the barn her father and her turned into a workshop. She locked the shop door behind her and ran into across the backyard, into the screened porch. She sat down and pulled off her cowboy boots and walked into the one level house.

OMALLEY

Luke Johnson walked into his house at eleven thirty. He had gotten called into work, by old man Stevenson who swore up and down that he seen a bunch of kids playing around his shed at ten at night. He walked in to see his seventeen year old daughter cleaning up the kitchen. She just finished washing dishes, and had set a steaming cup of coffee on the table for him. He took it and sat down quietly, taking a sip. "Who called this time?" He asked.

Callie looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Hanna." She told him. She finished cleaning the sink and putting the dish rag in the sink. She sat down across from him, putting her feet up on the chair beside her. She reached behind her and grabbed the jar full of chocolate chip cookies. She took two and nudged the jar over to her dad.

Luke smiled and took a couple. He looked at the clock. "What time are you starting your day?" He asked, covering up a yawn.

Callie yawned aswell. "Stop it!" She told him. He laughed. "Early." Callie told him. "I hope to have all the chores down and have Ryans car fixed before lunch." She told him.

"And after that?" Luke asked. He always wanted to know where she was, even though for a time she wouldn't answer him. She had gotten into a lot of trouble, that she got herself out of since her father wanted to be Sheriff.

"I should probably make an appearance at school." She told him. In Crystal Lake county,  
more then eighty percent of the high school students were part homeschooled, and spend part of their education in a classroom. Since more then half the people around the area where farmers, they needed their older kids to help out around the house. So you only had go to school when you got the chance, and to turn in assignments, and take tests.

"Make an appearance?" Luke asked, grinning.

"Yeah." Callie told him, standing up. "I'm going to bed." She told him, wrapping her arms around him, and kissing his cheek. "Good night dad."

"Good night sweetheart." Luke told her, as she walked upstairs. A few minutes later he followed her example and went to bed also.

OMALLEY

Callie skidded to a halt as she rounded the corner and in to her English class. Mrs. Riley was a nice elderly teacher, and if you turned in your assignments in on time, she didn't care much what you did in her classroom, aslong as she got to grade your papers she was happy. Mrs. Riley looked up over her glasses at the sound of Callies' cowboy boots on the tiled floor. "Looks like you run like you drive." She simply stated, going back to her book. The assignment was written on the board.

"YEE WHO!" Callie hollered, as she went and took her seat in the back, beside James. He was leaning over his desk writing down the assignment, like always. The only way James' dad lets him be homeschooled, and allows him to work in the garage is to keep up his grades, not like it was hard for him. He was in the top five smartest people in Crystal Lake High school. Which had two buildings on the same property. The other building was bigger and that was where grades six and under got their education, and then the building they were in now, was the high school, which on a good day only had about a hundred kids in it, unless it was exams.

James looked up at her when she took a seat. She was surprised to see Jayce Parker sitting in front of him. "Still causing trouble?" James asked, going back to his note.

Callie laughed fakely. "Me trouble?" She asked surprised that she and trouble would be in the same sentence.

James looked at her before grinning. "Yeah who would have thought." He teased. "Hey Jayce if you need to borrow my notes ya can." He told him.

Jayce turned around. "Thanks." He said, taking James binder from him, since he was finished with the note. "Hi." Jayce said to Callie, before turning around.

"Hey." Callie replied, before turning to James again. "I got Ryans car fixed, and was wondering what you was doing after school?" She asked him. James shrugged. "Well ya want go, and drive around for a bit?"

"Why not. I'll swing by my house and grab my car, and meet you and Ryan out there." He told her.

"Excellent." Callie said, copying the note. The bell rang and she headed off to talk to the rest of her teachers. She got all her assignment just as the bell to end school rang. She walked out of the school, seeing the younger kids running towards the parking lot, to their moms and dads. Two of them ran into her and looked up at her with big eyes as if they were scared of her. Their moms came and told them not to go near her again. Callie shook her head. Guess not everyone forgave her for the things she done. She shrugged as she seen Jayce standing beside the parking lot, looking up and down the road. He had two kids with him.

"Lost are we?" She asked him. She caught him by surprise, and he jumped. The two kids laughed at him. Callie smiled.

"Kinda." The girl beside said to her.

"Kinda?" Callie asked. "How can y'all be 'kinda' lost in Crystal Lake? It's either you are, or you ain't." Callie stated.

"Okay we are then." The girl told her, fiestily.

Callie smiled at her. "I like you, you got spunk. Now where are ya looking for?" She asked looking at Jayce.

"Ashland Ave." The girl told her.

"Well no wonder you're lost, you are on the wrong side of the school." Callie told them,  
grinning. "I can give you a ride if y'all want." Callie told them.

The two kids looked up at their older brother. "Thanks." He said, as they followed her to her midnight blue stockcar.

"Spunk come on over here." She said to the girl.

"My name is not spunk. It's Jennie." She told her. "and that there is Nathan."

"Well Jennie come over here." She told him, watching as Nathan tried the door handle. She grinned and scooped Jennie into her arms. "See my car is not normal, and you have to crawl into it." She told them, letting Jennie slid down into the car and into the backseat. Jayce lifted Nathan into the car, and he joined his sister. Callie sat where the window was suppose to be and then pulled her legs over and slide down and into the driver seat. Jayce followed her example.

"You're cars cool." Jennie said, leanind forward. "But there is no seat belts." Jennie pointed out.

"Thanks Spunk, like I said my car is not normal, now you two sit back okay." She told him , turning on the engine, and for once did the speed limit out of the school parking lot. "Now what house are you at?" She asked,them as she turned on to Ashland Ave.

"135." Jayce told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do you like?? PLEASE review, it will mean the WORLD to me!!

thanks thanks

SMILE 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything I just love the O'Malley series and i am re-reading them and thought I'd do another fanfic

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Tinsdale place." She stated, pulling into the laneway. Jayces' dad was outside, fiddling around with the garage door, and a woman about the same age sat on the deck, sipping lemonade. Callie climbed out and then turned and helped Jennie out of the car.

Jayces' father had stopped what he was doing, when he seen his kids get out of the blue car. "They made doors for a reason." Cole Parker said, looking at his son.

"Relax dad." Jennie told him, pulling with all her might on the door handle on the drivers' side. "See it doesn't open." Jennie told him.

"Your car broken?" Cole asked, looking at the teenage girl, he recognized from last night.

"No sir." Callie told him. "Runs like it always does." Callie said, walking towards the garage door.

"Then why are the doors not opening?" the woman from the deck asked.

"Welded them shut." Callie told her, picking up a hammer and going into the garage. "By the way you'll never fix this thing properly, unless you spend a few hundred bucks on a new track. So what you do when it gets off the track is to take a hammer to it." Callie told him, swinging the hammer, banging the garage door back on to it's track. "There ya go." She told him,  
opening it all the way.

Cole tested it out. "Thanks. You seem to know a lot about construction work."

Callie laughed. "I guess. The real reason is that I've been keeping this thing in the working order that it is, for the last two years. The Tinsdales' never liked spending more money then they got to." Callie told him.

"Thanks a lot. By the way I'm Cole Parker, and this is my wife Rachel." Cole stated,  
introducing himself and Rachel. "And you met our kids already."

"Nice to meet you both." Callie said, shaking hands with them.

"Why don't you join us for supper." Rachel suggested.

"Yes!" Jennie cried excitedly.

Callie grinned at her. "I'd love to, but I have a few friends waiting for me. Thanks for the offer anyways." Callie told her. "I was wondering if Jayce wanted to, if you didn't mind if I could drag him along?" Callie asked.

"Don't bother us none." Rachel and Cole said at the same time, they looked back at Jayce.

"I'm in." Jayce told her, throwing his backpack on the deck.

"Just be back at a reasonable hour." Rachel told her son.

"Don't worry about that he'll be back before eleven at the latest." Callie told her, getting back into her car. Jayce got in aswell. Callie drove out of the laneway, and down the street and out of town.

"Where are we going?" Jayce asked, looking over at Callie as the back end of her car fishtailed, as she turned the corner.

"Out to dirt roads." Callie told him. "We're meeting Ryan and James out there." Callie said, turning another corner, before hitting the first dirt road. She stopped down the road a bit and drove on to the grass stopping behind James and Ryans cars. She crawled out and sat on the windowsil.

Ryan and James were laying on the trunks of their cars waiting for her. "So what are we all doing this fine evening?" James asked.

"I want to jump the pond." Ryan stated, quickly. He looked over at Callie and noticed Jayce was with her. "Oh hey Jayce."

"Hey." Jayce said to him and James.

"James you in?" Callie asked looking over where James sat, leaning back against the back window of his car.

"I'm out, I just fixed the front axel on this car last week, I don't aim to bust it again on a test jump, for the time being." James told him.

Callie grinned. "That means I'm in. Jayce would you please join James in his car, for this." Callie told him. Jayce gave her a confused look, but he got out none the less and walked over to James' car where he crawled into the passenger seat.

Callie and Ryan let James go first to stake out a spot to watch. While James took the lower road, Ryan and Callie took the higher one. They turned sharply, before turning all the way around. They lined up side by side and waited for James to honk his horn to tell them that he was ready. The sound came and Ryan and Callie both stepped on the gas at the same time, kicking up dust as they went. They came to a ramp they built a few years ago. They both hit and sailed over Mills Pond. Ryan landed first, his back tires landing in the water. Callie sailed over him, and landed on the road. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww!" Callie shouted, as she turned her car around, and parked beside Ryans'.

Jayce and James joined them. "That was crazy!" Jayce told them. "Great, but crazy."

Callie and Ryan laughed as they climbed halfways out. "City boys." Ryan stated laughing,  
before looking at Callie. "You brought him."

"Needs to see more culture." Callie retorted.

"Lets go to the Chatterbox for some food." James told them, he looked over at Jayce. "You staying where you are, or are you going with Cale?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He laughed as Jayce got out of his car and into Callies' car. James shook his head amused. He'd be lying if he didn't understand Jayce. Callie was drop dead gorgeous, she could win every beauty contest around here if she entered, but she never really cared for what people thought about how she looked. The entire population of males under the age of twenty-nine and single, all drool over how she looks, and James wonders just how much of that does she see. She ignores them for the most part.

"Race ya!" Ryan shouted to them, as he sped off.

James grinned and shoved his car into gear and followed after him, with the petal to the metal. He sped by him, only to have Callie come around the inside of the bend and get in front of both of them. He laughed at them, before picking up the CB. "Looks like Jayce ain't used to us,  
simple folk." He stated, laughing.

"Well he better get used to us right quick, since he chose to drive with Cale." Ryan added in.

Callie slammed on the brakes and Ryan had to quickly turn to avoid hitting them. "Look whos laughing now." Callie told him over the CB. "SO is this a race or what?" All three of them sped off towards town and the Chatterbox.

OMALLEY

The four of them walked into the Chatterbox and took the only booth left. Ryan and Callie sat on one side and Jayce and James sat across from them. Melissa Riley came over to their table.  
She looked at Callie with disgust as she took their orders. She turned around sharply not staying longer then necessary. "Well that was a little rude." Ryan stated, looking over to see Callies' expression. To his surprise she didn't even looked peeved. "How can you do that?" Ryan asked her.

Jayce looked at them confused. "Why did she looked at you like that?" Jayce asked.

"Guess Callie dated her boyfriend or something." James stated.

Two guys at the table beside them started laughing. Callie looked over and groaned. Kevin Vulcan, and his lanky Shane Fritz. "Callie interested in Melissas' boyfriends? Ha!" Kevin said,  
laughing. He looked over at Ryan and James. He smirked. "There was a time when Callie wouldn't even give you plough boys the time of day either." He stated. Shane laughed the entire time.

"Kevin!" Callie snapped. "I know you are still pissed at me, but I don't care. I did what I had to do. I'm sorry I ever thought being in your 'gang' was cool. You shouldn't have any beef with me. I didn't say names." Callie told him angrily for the millionth time in the last four years. She crawled over Ryan to get out. "Could one of you give Jayce a ride home?" She asked,  
looking at James and Ryan.

"Not a problem." Ryan told her.

She looked at Jayce. "Sorry." She told him, before disappearing out the doors.

Ryan and James glared at Kevin and Shane. They smirked back at them. "When will they stop allowing trash into this town." Kevin stated, looking over at Jayce.

"Leave us alone." Ryan told him. "Go back to your pool game or something." Ryan told them. "Jayce ignore them." Ryan said, as their food arrived.

OMALLEY

Luke Johnson pulled into the Chatterbox parking lot, and wasn't surprised to see Callies'  
stockcar parked off to the side. What surprised him was Callie sitting behind the wheel, looking slightly lost. He frowned, as he walked over to her. His cowboy boots making virtually no sound on the dirt parking lot. He leaned over and rested his forearms on the door. "You alright?" He asked, softly.

Callie jumped slightly and looked at him, blinking a couple of times. "What?" She asked confused. "Uh ya dad, I'm alright." She told him, thinking clearer.

Luke looked at her frowning. "What happened?"

"Kevin Vulcan and his lankies happened. Well only one lanky this time." Callie answered,  
shrugging.

Luke nodded understanding now. "Come on. Get in the truck and I'll take ya home." Luke said to her. He wasn't surprised as she climbed out of her car and towards the truck, getting in to the passenger seat. They pulled in front of their house and Callie walked in ahead of him. "Is now a good time to talk to you?" He asked her.

Callie shrugged. "Depends what it is about." She told him. She didn't usually let the likes of Kevin Vulcan get to her, but she figured it had something to do with Jayce. He was new in town and didn't know her entire past history, and how colourful it was.

"I invited the Parkers and some other families over for supper Saturday." Luke told her.  
"They all said they would bring something, like a potluck."

Callie grinned. "I'm in!" She told him.

"Thought you would say that." Luke stated, laughing as he headed into the kitchen.

OMALLEY

Jayce figured he'd spend his Saturday helping his dad out at the firestation. Where the volunteer firefighters were going to get together, and paint the firestation, since it hadn't been decent looking since they first built it a couple of decades ago. He headed out to the car they gave his dad as a company vehicle in case he needed another one. In the backseat were paint brushes and rags.

They headed to the firestation, and parked behind the building, going in through the back door. Jayce followed his dad through the long hallway, and they ended up in a big rec. room,  
and kitchen. Jayce was surprised that there was six other people in the room, so early in the morning, he'd figured he and his dad would be the first ones in. He knew only two others in the place and they were Ben Hilton James' dad, and Ryans' dad Bill. He was soon introduced to the other four and they all headed into the equipment bay.

Bill and Ben walked over to one of two fire engines and kicked the pair of legs that were sticking out from under the engine. The person kicked back. They laughed as they started on painting the walls. Jayce took the paint roller Bill offered him, and started to paint as well,  
he was surprised when the person rolled out from under the truck and sat up, long light brown hair in a braid caught his attention. He looked shocked to see it was Callie.

Bill started laughing, and it took him a moment to figure out it was him, he and now Ben were laughing at. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please tell me what ya think about this? If no one reviews the next chapter may not be up for a while!!!

SMILE01 


	3. Chapter 3

I own Nothing... not even the computer?

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie waved or said goodbye to the volunteers as they left the firehouse. She was waiting for the crowd to leave before approaching Ben. "Can I get your signature?" She asked, unfolding a piece of paper.

"Sure thing Kid." Ben told her. He signed his name and then wrote an eight beside his name.  
"How much you got to go?" He asked as he handed it back.

"One-hundred-seventy-two." She answered. "So if you know of anything please let me know."  
She told him, slipping the Volunteer hours sheet into her back pocket. She had a meeting with her Correctional Officer later this week.

"Will do." Ben said, placing his hand on her shoulder before walking away.

She leaned against the wall thinking. Not so long ago her entire life was different. Was a time when Ben wouldn't have let James anywhere near her. "Thank you God for second chances." She said out loud, as she walked out to her car. Her fathers' potluck supper was tonight. She had everything ready for him to set up, but figured he'd appraciate the help. She pulled in to find a mystery car already in the lane. She parked on the road in front of her house and walked across the grass.

As she entered she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. She was surprised when Jennie came running over to hug her. "Hey spunk." She said, laughing. She said hello to the rest of the Parkers. "If you will excuse me I'd like to clean up a bit. Be back in a few." She told them,  
running up the stairs.

When she came back she was surprised to see Hanna join the group. "Hey Punk." Hanna greeted, as she was pouring glasses of wine.

"Sup, yo." She answered, grinning at her. She helped carry the four wine glasses into the living room where the party seemed to have migrated.

She sat down on the floor infront of the chair her dad was sitting on. "Jayce told us all about your flying car." Jennie exclaimed.

Her father nudged her with his foot. "What?" She asked looking back at him. "He wasn't in the car." She muttered. He looked at her a moment. "Scouts Honour!" She told him, as the phone started ringing. "I got it." She replied, jumping up to her feet and grabbed the portable phone on the side table, walking into the kitchen. "Johnsons." She answered it on the fourth ring. "Hello Mr. Walsh." She said, heading away from the laughter of the living room. She sat on the second step going upstairs. "I know. Yes I got eight today." Mr. Walsh was her Correctional Officer and he seemed to be pissed off all the time. He called three times a week, to make sure she was still on the straight and narrow. "Look we have guests could you please talk to him tomorrow?" She asked, as nicely as she could. She listened to him rant about this isn't somthing new you have been doing it for how long. Routines are in place for my own good... Blah Blah Blah. "Okay I'll get him." She surrendered. She walked into the living room slowly, Not sure what to say that wouldn't give to much away. "Dad." She said.. thinking. "Um Mr. Walsh is on the phone for you." She said quieter then she wanted to sound.

"OH excuse me." Her dad said to the others. He took the phone back through the kitchen.

Hanna gave her a small smile. "So how did the firehouse go?" She asked Mr. Parker.

Callie couldn't have been more grateful to her it shes tried. Her dad came back in followed by James and his dad. "Sup." Callie asked James after the introductions were down.

James and her sat on the ledge in front of the fireplace, they were all politely listening to the grown up talk. "Kids you don't have to hang around here. Callie why don't you show Jayce,  
Nathan and Jennie around." Her dad suggested.

"Oh. Sure. James join you can tell them I'm lying." She told him as everyone laughed. She took them outside first. Showing them the grounds and leaving the shed/barn last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

hope you like?


End file.
